A father's love
by crazy-noodle
Summary: His inner turmoil mirrored by the weather, a brewing storm ready to erupt in epic proportions and leave behind…destruction." DMGW


**__**

_AN:I know that I promised updates to my other story but I couldn't help when this wonderful plot made an apperance. I will be concentrating more on this story but I won't neglect the other one. Hope all of you like it and please, drop a review: it helps me further assess my writing standards. _

_P.S: I was wondering I could have a beta because I know my sentence structure is screwed up and I have few grammatic errors yeah. Thanks. If you are willing to be one please say so in your review_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series.

The plot belongs to a hindi movie 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai' which my Indian friend forced me to

watch.

* * *

**_Prologue: _**

The overcast sky was nothing compared to the inner turmoil that gripped him. His sanity and well being was balanced on a thin thread, a thin fraying thread that threatened to snap at any given time. The bitter cold wind swept across his face, stinging it and at the same time caused his usually immaculate hair to whip against his pale cheeks.

His inner turmoil mirrored by the whether, a brewing storm ready to erupt in epic proportions and leave behind..._destruction_.

The beginnings of a storm came with fat droplets of rain falling from the heavens hitting him, as though berating him for not knowing her well enough. Finally the heavens opened and the rain slid down his face, mingled with his tears, the tears he had promised to her he would never cry.

Kneeling down on one knee, Draco Malfoy laid a blood red rose on her newly dug grave. The red rose symbolizing his never dying love for her, his love that transcended all boundaries. How he would live without her he would never know but he would have to for the sake of his daughter.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to indulge in the memories that from hence froth would be locked away in his heart._ "Hey Draco, want to be friends?" _her sweet sweet voice resonated in his mind, the beginning of their beautiful friendship.

The memory of his wedding, how beautiful she looked in her gown. As they stood in front of the priest and pledged their undying love for each other and how soft her lips had been when he had kissed her.

The time they had cut the cake after the wedding and when she had swiped the icing across his cheek. The way he had chased her around the place and finally catching her due to the fact that she was wearing a gown replayed in his mind as he stared blankly at her gravestone.

Her days of pregnancy flashed before his eyes and the way he had always woken up when she threw up at night so as to hold her hair back. The many she had sought reassurance of her looks when she felt demoralized by her weight gain.

The times they had sat at the beach near his house and he had talked to the baby in her womb telling it of how great its mother was and how much it was loved.

Then came the most painful, yet bittersweet, the day his child, his very own flesh and blood came into the world and the day he learned of the complication in her birth resulting in Anastasia, his wife's death two days later.

He remembered when he had first seen his daughter. She looked much like him with her gray eyes and aristocratic features like her upturned nose but she had inherited from her mother prominent cheek bones and her rosy red lips. Her short strawberry blonde hair was much like his fine and soft.

He remembered how he had kissed her forehead, at that moment truly understanding how it was possible to love someone with so much that he would even die for them.

He had remembered the special treatment that he had gotten in the private hospital it was something the Malfoy name called for and also the fact that the nurses were smitten by his good looks and charm.

He recalled how they had swarmed around him when he had first seen his baby and their hopeful sighs when they saw the tender way he treated her. They had loved the Malfoy family as Draco knew, Anastasia had changed him. She had made him a better person a more likeable person and now, she was gone.

Then he felt his heart bleed as he recounted what his mother had told him. She had told him of the fact that she knew of Anastasia's complication as Anastasia had told her after giving birth to her daughter. She had written her daughter thirteen letters so that even after her death, her daughter would still know her mother and love her for who she was.

He clenched his fists into a tight ball as the next memory replayed in his mind and he felt himself there witnessing yet again the moment the doctor had told him of the complications in her childbirth.

The white disinfected room reeking of the pungent smell of medicine which infiltrated his senses where ever he went in the hospital. There in front of him sat the Medi – witch, Dr. Tania.

"Anastasia is in a very critical condition Mr. Malfoy. She is suffering from HELLP syndrome or hemolysis, elevated liver enzymes and low platelet count. This results in the inability of her to stop bleeding as it is the platelets that induce blood clotting. We used all the potions and charms on her that we could but due to the fact that the child was one of great power, it has drained her and she is not receptive to any type of magic, instead, her condition worsens whenever magic is used." she had informed him in a prim voice, void of any feelings.

His shock, the swirl of emotions and the questions; the many questions mostly centered on 'why?'

The rain beat harder on his bent back as the many tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his slouching shoulders. The light pressure that they provided gave him some satisfaction of some sorts. Looking up he saw her beautiful face. It was translucent yet her beauty was evident.

Her emerald green eyes crinkled as she smiled down on him. Kneeling down before him, she took his hand into both of hers and gently kissed it. "Draco..." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Her long brunette hair was pulled back into a bun and she was still clothed in the hospital gown. Her skin was deathly pale, compared to her usual tan skin. Her petite frame seemed frail almost as though if not handled with utmost care she would break.

"Ana...why? Why did you go though with it? You knew but still..." he trailed off as her frail hand covered his moving lips. A lone tear slipped down her pale cheeks.

"I knew of my condition...but I also knew how much you wanted this child Draco. Promise me...promise me you'll never cry again and take care of your mom and our daughter...and promise me...that you'll name her Ginerva," She murmured her voice echoing across the desolate graveyard.

Unable to take it anymore, Draco pulled her into his arms. To any by passer he would have resembled a psychopath, embracing the air with such passion but this to Draco was the last time he would see his wife.

He cried for the things he would never share with his wife, bringing up their child, watching her grow up, sharing their last years together. He cried for the fact that she had loved him so much that she had sacrificed herself so as to give him what he wanted but mostly he wept as he had lost her, the one who had taught him how to love and loved him.

"Hush...Don't cry Draco...promise me...and any way you look really bad when you cry..." Anastasia said smiling through her tears.

Even Draco could manage a smile and made choking sound as though trying to muffle a laugh. Anastasia always knew how to make him laugh even in the worst of scenarios just like...Draco thought shaking his head to clear his mind of her as thinking of her would only result in further on his part.

Anastasia smiled through her tears and kissed him on the cheek before whispering a soft "Don't hate me Draco...because I will always love you." Then, she was gone, forever, out of his life and never to come back.

Draco fell to both knees on the ground clutching at the wet earth of her grave. It had finally registered. She was gone. He would never see her, speak to her ever again. The wind billowed, breaking of petals from the rose and lifting them into the air. Soon, as though by magic, he was surrounded by swirling blood red rose petals.

When he looked down at himself he saw that he was soaked through, his white shirt translucent due to the fact that it was drenched. His black trousers stained at the knees due to the fact that he had fallen to his knees. His hair hung limply all around his face, weighed down with the water and dripping.

His skin was deathly pale and so thin that the veins could be seen, he was a mere shadow of the person he was two days back.

As he knelt there reminiscing of the past, he felt the pelting of the rain on his back cease. Rising to his feet he took in his surrounding. The storm had blown over and everything was the picture of calm. The leaves on the Cherry blossom tree beside his wife's grave shone with drops of water.

The earth was wet and the grass around Anastasia's grave was bright green with health after the replenishment of water. Cherry blossoms floated down, surrounding Draco with pink and white petals.

It was a sign from above. It was time to move on. "Malfoy's don't cling onto the past, they create a future," Draco chided himself as he got to his feet. Glancing at Anastasia's grave for the last time he turned around and began walking to the gate of the graveyard. There stood a tall blonde woman, her lips set in a grim line but her eyes betraying her sorrow.

In her arms she cradled a gorgeous baby girl. She blinked back the tears brimming in her eyes as made a silent promise to a late daughter in law, "Ana, I promise I'll give your daughter all you letters every year on her birthday just as you said. I'll make sure she knows who you were and loves you and I'll take care of Draco for you."

"Mother shall we go?" Draco asked nonchalantly as though the fact that his wife's death didn't bother him at all. He had been brought up taught that showing people what you felt was a sign of weakness.

"My son, we have to give her name to the Ministry of Magic by today. Have you decided yet?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, hoping that Draco would comply with Anastasia's wishes in terms of naming the child. Anastasia had confided in her of some worries that she had and also of her hopes during her pregnancy so Narcissa and her had a close bond.

Draco reached for his baby girl and gently carried her, cradling her against his chest. At that, the baby's eyes fluttered open, her dark eyelashes making a sharp contrast with her pale skin. Her lips stretched to a cherubic grin, causing Draco to melt on the inside despite himself.

She was small, after all only a one and a half weeks old. Draco vowed that he would bring her up so that her every wish was granted and she got every single thing she wanted.

Her hair unlike his was not straight but in ringlets, making her seem more like an angel. Draco used his free hand to push back a short ringlet of her hair behind her ear and she giggled.

Finally Draco looked up to face his mother who had an expectant expression. He smiled at her, his first true smile in the past few days. He gently rocked Ginerva so that she was lulled back into sleep before saying, "I have. Her name shall be Ginerva Eleanor Malfoy."

* * *

_AN:So what did you think? Drop me a review and give me you views. _


End file.
